


Heavenly Light

by JoiningJoice



Category: Berserk
Genre: Flash Fic, Golden Age (Berserk), Holding Hands, M/M, Probably the purest thing I ever wrote, considering the ship it's saying something
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Ho sognato le tue mani sul mio corpo. Volevo rassicurarmi che fossero esattamente come le ricordavo.





	Heavenly Light

 

È l'alba, e Gatsu è abbastanza sveglio da potersi godere lo spettacolo familiare del sole che sorge. L'ha visto migliaia di volte prima di allora, ma non se ne stanca mai: osserva quel frammento di cielo visibile attraverso la tenda aperta e sussulta quando sente Grifis muoversi addosso a lui, il corpo nudo e sudato che scivola contro il suo.   
Non l'ha mai visto svegliarsi. Non l'ha mai visto neanche dormire, ed è stato quasi un sollievo scoprire che effettivamente dorme, concedendo a se stesso qualche ora di vulnerabilità.   
Quella mattina scopre che Grifis si sveglia lentamente, come un comune essere umano: apre piano gli occhi e lo guarda con lo sguardo velato dal sonno. Le sue labbra si sollevano in un sorriso spontaneo mentre realizza dove si trova e con chi – è abbastanza perché Gatsu arrossisca, involontariamente.   
Non parlano per qualche tempo. Grifis si avvicina ancora di più a lui – come fosse possibile farlo, come non fossero una cosa sola, sotto quelle coperte. Le sue mani frugano curiose fino a trovare una di quelle di Gatsu, che lo lascia fare: lo osserva sollevarle fuori dalla coperta e costringerlo ad aprirle per posarvi contro la propria – il tutto con un'espressione mortalmente seria in volto, il labbro inferiore sporto appena in fuori come quello di un bambino capriccioso.   
\- Che stai facendo? -, sorride.   
\- Shhh. -, Grifis scuote piano la testa. - Ho sognato le tue mani sul mio corpo. Volevo rassicurarmi che fossero esattamente come le ricordavo. -  
Gatsu continua a sorridere, e si impegna a cercare di capire cosa Grifis stia osservando. Per la prima volta – è una mattinata di prime volte, quella – si accorge di quanto siano simili le loro mani: all'apparenza quelle di Grifis sembrano molto più delicate, le dita esili e lunghe più adatte a un poeta che non a un mercenario, ma il palmo che sente contro il proprio è pieno di calli, graffiato dagli allenamenti e delle battaglie.   
\- Sono come le ricordavi? -, domanda. Grifis scuote la testa, abbassa la propria mano e si sporge in avanti per baciare il palmo di quella di Gatsu.   
\- No. -, mormora. Gatsu sente il suo sorriso contro la propria pelle. - Sono molto più belle. -

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finalmente postato una griffguts.  
> Posso morì felice.  
> -Joice


End file.
